The Day Before Christmas
by caseyawesome
Summary: Percy and Jason had been having a fling with a certain Demi-god named Savannah Simmons. Both him and Jason feels as if she is the woman that they could spend their whole life with! Enough for them to share. Not a ONESHOT. Updates are coming! PercyXOCXJason


**Rated M**

**PercyXOCXJason **

**Setting: Camp-Half Blood **

"Fuck!" Savannah cried as Jason pushed her on the bed while Percy came and kissed her fiercely. Both men decided to surprise her when she had claimed that it wasn't her birthday, Savannah tried to steer the subjects of birthdays away since she wasn't a big fan of attention. But she knew she couldn't lie to the both of them. She was just too easy to read.

They proceeded to tangle her in their warmth, kissing, sucking, licking on her skin, making her moan and shiver under their heated touch. "Jason... Percy..." She writhed with longing, soft moans escaped her lips, urging the boys to make sweet tender love with her.

Both men pulled away, making her bite her lip. She was so ready to slip out of her camp shorts. It was far too cold for her to do that, but if they went back to her cabin, or any of their cabins, Chiron or the other member of staffs will surely report them. If they wanted privacy, they had to stay here.

Jason had managed to tame the air; gaining its trust. He concentrated in making the air as warm as possible; somewhere where the three of them could relax.

Percy didn't let Jason be all the attention either. He controlled the earth, shaking it out of their way, so that the surface they all lay on was smooth and soft.

Savannah became nervous. She suddenly felt self-conscious. "Both of you guys are trying so hard," Tears welled up from her eyes, Jason and Percy immediately stopped what they were doing and rushed to their princess' side.

"It's really nothing," Casey sniffed, so overwhelmed and touched. "You know, we could just come over and cuddle you," Percy grinned, Jason joined him, "You look like you need it," Savannah nodded, biting her lip.

Percy.

Percy stared at their girl. She was everything Annabeth wasn't. She was sexy, alluring, teasing, as equally as intelligent and extremely seductive. He glanced at Jason and knew that he was thinking the same thing.

Jason.

Jason held her hands, she shied away, a cute blush blossoming from her cheeks. She was far from anything Piper could ever be. Savannah was... Lovely, cute, stubborn and great fun to be with. Piper had become boring these days. Her Aphrodite spark was all gone.

All the they ever wanted was someone who they could trust and love. Not like their previous girlfriends who abandon them whenever a good looking demi-god passes by. Someone like the girl that sat in front of them now, blushing madly because she was being observed for way too long.

Savannah.

The two of the most powerful demi-god's powers worked and the gravely floor had turned powder smooth. Like a bed. She bit her lip at the thought of them getting it on earlier. She met Jason's electric blue eyes and was then distracted by the psychedelic sea green of Percy's.

They approached each other with haste. Percy worked on her shirt while Jason helped her shimmy out of her shorts. It seemed that the perimeter around their area was protected around a bubble of warmth, the earth was smooth, a picnic rug suddenly appeared below them.

She couldn't contain her lust. Savannah found herself ripping their trousers off; pulling their shafts out, stroking them with need. A deep guttural groan escaped Percy's throat while Jason gritted his teeth. Her deep brown eyes widened with surprise; her small hand barely fit around Jason's cock, let alone Percy's.

All the sexual frustration was building deep inside her, the moans escaped voluntarily and Savannah shuddering under their heat. Percy captured her lips, luring her into an erotic flare, she felt Jason play with her erect nipples, tugging and pinching, at one occasion her sucked and bit it, causing Savannah to scream in Percy's mouth, arousing him further. She began to quicken her hands around both of their impressive lengths.

She sensed that they were close to coming. She picked up the pace; feeling both cocks swell under her firm grip. They bucked their hips, groaning and throwing their heads back, "Fuck, Savannah!" Jason moans, pulling her hair, tugging her away from Percy to feel her lips on his own mouth.

Their tongues lavished around each other, an electrical spark coursed through her body, accompanied by Percy's cooling touch. "Oh god," She moans, Jason grabbed her hips and placed himself directly below her, his straining member, standing to attention. She still let her hand remain on Percy's member, willing his delicious cum to spurt out.

Jason wanted to take it slow, to nourish in her deep crevices and get lost into her folds, make her cry out with the utmost pleasure.

Savannah lowered her hips, feeling the tip prod her entrance. "Mmhf," her teeth were biting on her lips so much that she needed to have self restrain. If she screamed and moaned her heart out, the whole of Camp-Half Blood will surely hear her.

Percy's muffled groans echoed around the wood, Jason's grunts of pleasure resonated around their bubble of warmth.

As she began to push down, Jason's hard length started to stretch her, she gasped and fell forward, causing Jason to slam straight into her. "Oh gods!" Savannah moaned, rolling her hips in a sensual circle, she felt Percy move from behind, positioning himself at her back entrance. She couldn't stop grinding on Jason; she felt as if the world was spinning.

Percy knew she could ride horses well, but he was suddenly hard as soon as he saw Savannah ride Jason. She was beautiful. Her hair bounced delicately around her shoulders, shimmering under the moonlight.

He inserted two fingers into her tight ass hole, murmuring quiet praise at the small noises she created. "Savannah, I want you to relax," He ordered, "What?!" She panted, glancing back from Jason, her forehead beaded with sweat. "Relax," Percy repeated, narrowing his eyes, he couldn't wait to be inside her, sandwiching her together with Jason.

Savannah bit her lip, trying not to cry out in desperate pleasure as she felt Percy penetrate her ass hole. "Oh gods!" She yelped, her insides tugging at both cocks to piston inside her. "Please, please, PLEASE!" She all but cried, clawing at Jason's smooth chest, making him spank her ass. The sting faded and was replaced by a sudden surge of heat. She could sense that they were so close.

"Ergh!" She groaned, falling more forward, so her breasts were in front of Jason's face. Percy slowly pushed inside her, closing his eyes as her muscles devoured him completely. He shivered, whatever Jason was doing to her, it sent quivers up her spine.

They moved together in unison. Jason's outward thrust met Percy's inward ones, Savannah was in between, caught in a haze of indescribable pleasure. She held back screams; the pain was so intense that it felt good. She forgot the bruising grip Percy had on her hips and Jason's teeth nipping at her beaded nipples. All Savannah was focusing on was the upcoming surge that was about to hit the three of them.

Every thrust of pleasure overwhelmed Savannah, bringing her closer to the explosive orgasm she had been waiting for, she felt Percy shift on his knees, applying pressure to the three of them, making her yelp as her pubic bone grazed Jason's pelvis. "That's it baby, show us how much you love it," Percy's warm breath spread on her back, causing her to moan. Every slide of their cocks had her pussy creaming with wet heat.

Savannah couldn't hold it off much longer. She needed release.

Both of the boys were close, Percy grabbed a fistful of Savannah's hair, Jason thrust his hips forward, penetrating her further. "Oh gods!" She gasped as Jason pistoned back inside, Percy stroked her hair, gasping, shuddering with inexplicable pleasure.

"Come, baby, come, it's alright, we're here," It took all of Jason's self control not to explode inside her first. He sensed that Percy was also on the brink. Cries, grunts, screams echoed and sweet perspiration trickled from their rocking bodies, building up for the crescendo that was to come.

"Oh gods! Fuck, I can't," Savannah moaned, clawing at the earth beneath them. Percy gritted his teeth, "Come!" His roar reverted across the warm air.

A scream ripped from Casey's chest, ridding her of her voice and she grinded fiercely on Jason and Percy. She shuddered and brought her teeth down to Jason's shoulder as she was transported to a whole new level of ecstasy; her insides churned into slush and she couldn't stop the flow of juices from spilling out. She threw her head back, capturing Percy's lips and withdrawing to meet Jason's.

Giving one last thrust each of the boys exploded into tiny pieces of fulfillment spilling their seeds inside their lovers wanton body. They pressed against their woman, who cried out their names, once again finding her release.

"You okay?" Jason questioned after a few moments, they settled, lying next to each other, still panting. Casey could barely think, she was too wrapped up in what just actually happened that she couldn't even comprehend what was going on. "That.. Was just.. Amazing!" She sighed, hugging her body, gazing into each of their eyes. The warm air soon vaporized Jason and Percy were just coming off from their high while Savannah was already tired.

Lowering her carefully on the picnic blanket, Percy fished out a fleece throw over her sleeping frame.

After all the times they had made love to her, caressed her and kissed her soft beautiful lips, to Percy and Jason, it had still felt like the first time.

"Tomorrow's the start of the winter solstice we have to tell her sooner of later," Jason sighed, running his hand through his unruly hair; Percy frowned, rapidly brought back to reality. "Gaia had given me a vision, Hypnos will be waiting for us in the River of Phithia. We have to leave tomorrow morning."

Jason stroked Savannah's hair, being careful not to wake her, Percy bent down to kiss her forehead, making her stir ever so slightly, but not enough to wake her up.

Their names slipped past her lips and she turned over to bury her head in Jason's chest and thrust her bottom against Percy, in which he grinned and gladly put his arm around.

And for that last night that they were all together, uninterrupted and in complete peace and serenity, Savannah had finally felt like she was loved.

The morning after brought a thick gauze of mist to cloud over Camp Half-Blood.

The warm bubble that Jason had manifested had began to recede and the soft earth that Percy chided had already showed sign of becoming dry and crackly. Savannah was still in her deep slumber, more or less naked, Percy had made an attempt on dressing her, however, his erection had ceased to behave. Jason also gave it a go, but ended up having the same problem as Percy.

Jason gazed at the horizon and the sun was already coming up, he folded the picnic blanket around her and dressed her up with great difficulty. She awoke with a start and slumped on Jason's shoulder, "Can't we stay a little longer?" She complained, loving the warmth they both radiated. Percy smiled, "C'mon Savannah, Chiron's going to be wondering where we are, we missed the Christmas feast after all," He continued, patted her on the head. Savannah produced a pout that Percy couldn't help but bite her lower lip that stuck out, Jason coughed, he knew if this carried on, they were never going to leave.

"Let's go."

With that, they left their magical forest floor and headed back to the Camp.

**Updates are coming soon! :D **


End file.
